


Unknown curiosity

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Cass has some problems to adjust to some left human needs after he is an angel again.And even though Dean is trying to help, it might be that the Angel needs something more...No seriously just a smut story....^^!





	Unknown curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously just a smut story....  
> ^^!
> 
> And as usual since i am laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy.  
> No Beta, No native speaker and there for..........lots and lots and lots of mistakes - be warned....

Unknown Curiosity…. SPN FF 27.10.2017

„HOLy Shit!!!!!!“  
Sam almost stumbled backwards before the tall Winchester managed to turn and leave the room.  
“SORRY…..!” He blurred back as he walked off unusual hectic.

“…..” With a flushed head Sam walked into the kitchen to calm and get rid of the picture he now had burned into his mind.  
He needed a drink. It didn’t matter that it was only 10AM.  
The tall man wasn’t sure what to make with this situation…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was still holding to the glass he had taken around 5 hours earlier, as he was sitting in the library, surrounded by papers, lore books and his notebook.

“Heh man!....” Dean walked in without hesitation.  
“Brought food….” The dark blond was already pulling some silver covered packages out of the paper back.  
“Here, your rabbit food…” Dean slightly grimaced at the plastic bowl with salad, sliding it over the dark wooden table to his brother.  
“Didn’t got the……thing…..the ……” The dark blond tried to remember the name Sam had given him before he had went for their dinner.  
“…you know this green stuff…..with the tiny burls…” He finally finished, giving up on his try.  
He hadn’t really asked for this abomination since the green eyed considered that as really embarrassing.  
Yes he wouldn’t allow his brother to starve but he had to draw a line, somewhere.

Sam chocked at the words of his brother and left the older one confused.  
“What?!.....” Dean questioned.  
But the dark haired at the table just shook his head and waved it of under Deans suspicious view.  
“You ok?” The experienced hunter asked since Sam seemed a bit pale.  
“..Yeah…sure….”  
Dean wasn’t convinced but he only frowned and took the rest of the grocery to put it away.

“Beer?!” He asked on his way out….

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam yawned, he had finished almost all of the lore he wanted to have a look at and it was getting late anyway.  
He stretched his long limbs and cracked his neck as he leaned back in his chair.  
Dean looked over from his own position on the next table.  
The dark blond was holding his beer and had another computer in front.  
“Done?” He asked taking another sip from his bottle.  
Sam nodded and massaged his eyes.

“Wanna call it a day?” Dean questioned.  
Sam was looking at his older brother, guessing about it before he shrugged his shoulders.

Both of them had troubles sleeping, something that comes with the job and their life. Dean was still holding to his; “I need four hours rule…..”, even though Sam knew that the dark blond was staying awake some nights as well.  
But because of that it wasn’t very helpful to go to bed before complete exhaustion.  
In the waking night hours they would only be lost in thoughts and memories, and not of the good kind.

“Don’t know…… Movie? Training?” Sam wasn’t sure what he wanted.  
But it was definitely not to go to bed yet.

It had become some kind of a habit to have some combats in the evening if there hadn’t been a hunt to exhaust the brothers enough.  
But Dean didn’t seem on for that today, and Sam wasn’t really either….

In the end it was a Movie they didn’t look at Sam’s room since Dean had insisted on a more comfortable hang out place with a way bigger screen.  
They’ve got enough rooms at the bunker and the dark blond had chosen one that was between his and Sam’s.  
He had brought in a fancy leather couch, Sam had grimaced over, and a nice home theater system. This way Dean didn’t need to take the only chair in the younger ones room and, or had to chare the small bed.  
On this couch both of the tall men had enough space it was extremely comfy and the small table in front was a perfect foodstool……..and of course, could hold the snacks…..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was already snoring halfway through the movie, still holding his bottle, just in case... Sam had always wondered how his brother was able to do that without spilling a single drop. But obviously, holding onto a bottle was calming….  
Sam leaned over, very carefully taking the beer and putting it on the table.  
Dean had been tired but stayed with the younger one, like he was used to do when he felt something was off.  
Another ability of the dark blond hunter, that left Sam in surprise sometimes.  
As grumpy and stubborn and rough as the older Winchester could be he had, as well as Sam a terrifying precisely radar when it comes to the other siblings mood or emotional distress.  
Years of growing up, living together, fighting and literally going through hell and back had that effect the younger one though, deactivating the System and leaving the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WHAT THE…..!!!”  
Sam let out in surprise as he had opened his room.  
His voice a bit more panicked then intended.  
It was just nothing the younger hunter had expected to see, not at all, and not……again.

“SAM!!!” Dean was running down the hall, his gun ready and pointing towards a possible threat.  
The dark blond was in alarm mode and Sam actually needed to lift his hands in defence to gesture that every thing was fine……mostly.  
Dean slowed down immediately and lowered his gun to avoid any unwanted accidents, but he wasn’t taking it away yet.  
“The hell, what’s wrong?!” The dark blond walked closer to have a look into the opened room, Sam was still standing in front of…

\-------------------------------

“Oaahhh Cass! …..Come on!! We’ve talked about this....!” Dean finally lowered his gun completely, frowning at the half naked Angel laying on his brother’s bed.

Sam was staring at the strange interaction of Dean and their Angel, the younger Winchester was pretty sure that he was missing something very important here…..

“Take your pants on…man…” Dean ordered, taking his gun away and entering Sam’s room.  
The dark blond got the Angels Trench that was lying next to him and helped him to his feet.  
“You can not just jump from room to room, that’s not ok!” The hunter stated.  
“But it didn’t felt right and today, as Sam had seen me it felt different, I thought trying out his place might help…” Castiel considered.  
“That’s not how it works Cass….” Dean, still a bit grumpy, gave back.  
“But you have said changing location can be helpful…” The Angel seemed confused at the different information’s he was getting now.  
“….buddy, that’s …..not what I ment….”  
“Dean it didn’t felt right….!” The Angel seemed to whimper…., not in apology but in frustration.  
“Yeah I get that but this isn’t how you do it……” The hunter explained once again.

Meanwhile Sam was still just staying and staring, just staying and staring…….  
He must be fallen asleep at the movie earlier…..  
For sure….  
He was dreaming, hallucinating, maybe…..  
Maybe he had been hit…..  
Sam searched on his head for some unusual swelling or blood……  
There had to be an answer for this!! What ever THIS was…

“…No…man….!” Dean was still arguing with the blue eyed who didn’t seem to understand what he had wrong.  
“I will know how that works…!” Castiel stated.  
“Again, I get that, but there are rules…..! You can’t just do it every where….” The older Winchester was surprisingly patient but serious as he tried to explain.…., whatever that was.

Finally Dean was guiding the Angel, who finally had dressed back for the most parts, out of his brothers room, shooing the celestial beeing away to get to the TV- room or his own to “test his functions”, or play with himself…

Sam was still not saying anything, he was standing and staring, looking after Castiel as the blue eyed walked off somehow unhappy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Dean turned at his confused younger Brother.  
Sam was holding his hands in a questioning gesture, his brows up and eyes wide in irritation.  
“What the hell……..?”

Dean tried to smile awkwardly.  
“Guess you would want an explanation huh?!”  
Sam only looked even more confused.

Dean nodded at that. “Yeah guessed so…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So he is basically catching up on puberty?”  
Sam grimaced after his brother’s more or less detailed information.

Apparently, after Cass had regained his Angel mojo, as Dean was calling it, he wasn’t back to only Angel.  
Some of the more, ‘private’ human needs, wants and desires were still left in the blue eyed’s vessel.  
Dean had walked into an Angel boner more than once and after a while decided that this couldn’t go on.

He had explained Castiel what to do about it and it had worked, at first.  
But the Angel had been very, persistent in figuring out all of the Vessels opportunities now that he was an Angel again.

“Obviously with his heavens power pack, it isn’t that easy to get rid of some human needs…” Dean went on, scratching his neck on that slightly uncomfortable conversation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers had have their ways with each other, their random encounters. None of them would consider that as a relation.  
It was more of a unique agreement since it was easier some times to do that instead of fighting or drinking, especially being trapped in some outside, lonely huts or houses…….somewhere nowhere…..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You……have given him the talk?” Sam asked slightly chuckling, very well remembering how Dean had done this to him.

His older brother wasn’t really good at that but he had been very young himself.  
But Sam thought he really would have liked to see or hear Dean telling the Angel how that worked with the changes on your body……….  
Sam couldn’t hold a laughter while Dean glared at him.  
“You were worse…..” The green eyed stated.

“Sorry…..” Sam mentioned barely serious but he stopped.

“How had that happened?”  
The dark haired wanted to know.

And Dean explained, shrugging his shoulders.  
“I…..ah…..showed…him…… and maybe gave some magazines….”

Sam wanted to LOL at Dean’s face….  
But with a lot of effort, he could hold it, instead he listened, anxiously neutral.

“He somehow found my room fitting and I hadn’t mind as long as he wouldn’t walk an Angel boner around the bunker and changing the sheets afterwards…… That’s……you know…”  
“But somehow……. it never lasted for long…. And now he is kinda desperate… I guess….”

“He is unsatisfied?” Sam needed to ask.

“Mostly…….I mean it had started some months ago and i thought it get over, just like your curiosity at that time.”  
Dean looked at his brother, amused smiling, leaving Sam to blush at the memory of an irritated boy, having his own sexual awakening… 

“…….. but, poor fella was always telling that it didn’t work, although he was coming….” “I have to thank him for that image….” Dean added sarcastically.

“So,….what did he do then…. I mean as he figured it “didn’t work”?” Sam seemed more worried about it than Dean.

“He wanted more information and tried it again…..and again……and again…., convinced that he was doing something wrong…..”  
The dark blond shrugged his shoulders once more.

“And you let him…..?” Sam was irritated.

“Yeah man…. I mean. Cass was still new to this and I figured it would be best he would learn it and not get spooked or so……”  
Dean remembered how he had talked about Sex with Cass before, how he had brought him to a brothel and he even had commented on the blue eyed’s first boner he had from a cheap porn.  
So yeah, he wanted to do this right, as well remembering himself growing up with no help in all of that.  
It had been a bit weird but Dean had arranged himself with this situation.  
He had lived through this with Sammy before, the dark blond figured he could handle that for the time being.  
And that was months ago……..

“Oook…..” Sam expand his comment while strangely frowning.

“HEh, It had worked with you…!! ok..” Dean grumbled.  
“…”

“Fine….” Sam gave in.  
“But you say it isn’t working, ….or Cass is saying that, so what now…..we have to life with the situation. Randomly running into him, jerking off…… or trying to do it…?”  
Sam didn’t seem fond of that future perspective.  
But Dean just shrugged his shoulders, obviously todays most favorable gesture…  
There was nothing they could do, and the dark blond was still hoping that it would just go away on its own.

Sam was looking at his brother, thinking about something.

“ahm…..Dean? When you say you….have shown Cass something….what exactly have you…..done?”

“What?!” Dean sounded offended immediately.  
“I haven’t done anything!!!” The dark blond frowned at his brothers implications.  
"It's Cass!!" The dark blond argued.

“uhm……maybe….that…is the …problem…” Sam mentioned, hitting his Brother by surprise.  
Dean grimaced at that thought, as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

“I mean, think about it…… Cass is obviously trying to satisfy himself but you’ve said it due to the Angel power doing a hand job on his own might be not…..enough.”  
Sam tried to see it from a scientifical point of view.  
But Dean didn’t seem to get it.

“Huh?! So what…..i have to jerk him off…….??!”  
Now Sam was shrugging his shoulders.  
“…maybe….”

“Oh yeah….” Dean tried to fight back the embarrassing thoughts that were building in his mind. He hadn’t tough about that but something on that idea seemed very much appealing to the dark blond hunter. But he wasn’t ready yet to accept that.  
“…..Than maybe you should do it…. He’s been in my room for month trying it but today he had chosen yours after you had walked on him this afternoon. That’s what he said….”  
Dean sounded victorious and grinned at his younger sibling.

His grinning faded fast as he realized that Sam wasn’t reacting as expected.  
The taller hunter seemed shortly lost in more thoughts.

“You’re kidding…right?!”  
Dean stared at his brother.  
“Seriously Sam…….!”  
The dark blond started to become insecure.

“I mean…….”  
Sam let out subdue.

“You will not jerk him off!”  
“Dean! What if it is dangerous for him?”  
“What? Jerking off daily! You can’t get blind from that you know?!” Dean stated.  
“That’s not…..But you said it got worse. What if it will become dangerously worse….. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened. And even if not, Cass is obviously unhappy with the situation and………actually i…….i don’t mind doing …him that small favor.”  
Suddenly Sam blushed deep red and turned down his view.  
Dean leaned back in surprise, he hadn’t thought about it this way.  
And if Sam could coop with doing something like that with their dorky ally…  
Dean thought about it once more.  
It wasn’t that it was a disgusting suggestion, it was just weird to think on Cass like that….

“Have you…….have you thought of him like that before…?” Dean suddenly needed to know, looking at Sam.  
The younger one had once again been ahead of him.  
“I thought you have realized it, …..i don’t know years ago…for your own.”  
Sam offered after he had nodded at Dean’s question.  
“The staring the, talks you two had…… I mean have you really never thought of him in a less platonic way?”  
Sam was curious, and very surprised at his clueless brothers honest answer.  
“….I….haven’t…”  
Even Dean had to wonder about that slowly recalling all the way to close, way to private interactions.  
And suddenly the dark blonds face blushed furiously.  
Hell had he be dumb……

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass was frowning and lost in his thoughts.  
He was frustrated.  
After Sam had walked on him in the afternoon there had been an interesting spark that felt new.  
It had felt different enough to give it a try the angel thought.  
And in Sam’s room there was something else, a different kind of tingle in his groin.  
It had been promising but the optimism had faded fast as all to soon the special glow was gone once again.

The Angel couldn’t think of anything else he could change anymore. He didn’t understand what he was missing, what he was doing wrong.  
But every time he was working his vessel it just wasn’t as satisfying or exhausting and relaxing as Dean had explained it would be…

The hunter had been very specific in his explanation and Castiel didn’t feel like he had reached that yet…..

It got annoying over time. His once borrowed body was urging, constantly commanding something that was distracting.  
The Angel had felt so offended by this, as Dean put it, natural reactions that he was actually considering to initiate some changes on his, now constant vessel, just to stop the never ending need.  
He was considering it again as someone knocked at his door.

“Hey Cass ahm……can we talk a moment…?” Dean still felt weird for what he, they were about to ask or to offer but it wasn’t a bad feeling tho.  
As the Angel nodded looking at the hunter with bright open eyes, Dean stepped in, directly followed by Sam who gently closed the door behind.

“Sam….! I apologize, Dean had explained that there were appropriate behavior around personal private time….  
Sam accepted, softly smiling, even though he was sure that Cass still wasn’t understanding the reasons for those existing rules.  
But he was trying, that was nice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is this something that has to be done with help?” Castiel was wondering at what the Brothers had asked and explained to him.  
“Not in general.” Sam told him.  
“….but…since you seem to…uhm….to struggle a bit, we thought……..we might could help.” Dean added.  
The Angel was calmly looking at his humans.  
He could use some assistance, of that he was sure.  
And the Winchesters seem to know how their body’s worked and Dean must have a lot of experience, judging by his explanations on the matter whenever Cass had asked for advise.

“I would very much appreciate some help in this.” The blue eyed stated deadpan after a moment of consideration.  
“What would I have to do?” The Angel got on eagerly….

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hah..hn…” Castiel moaned at the slow, gentle attention he was experiencing.  
His body was on fire, set up a new every time one of the hunters touched him with either, their fingers and hands or their lips and tongues.

This feeling was definitely new.  
“Cass….” Dean whispered, terribly occupied by caressing his Angels neck.  
“…..you….can touch us too….”  
Sam smiled at the soft skin he was sucking along the thighs.  
Castiel had stiffened almost immediately as they had stripped him and started to fondle his whole body.  
“…He is to overwhelmed…” Sam mumbled, sucking another blushing flower into the white flesh.  
“…Are you?..” Dean smiled at Castiels neck, biting down a bit more forcefully.  
He enjoyed the small whimpers he could tear out of their celestial being by doing that.

Sam was still careful not to touch anywhere near the full grown erection Cass was showing.  
Dean had decided on that slow motion even though Sam preferred it a bit more energetic.  
But it was interesting to see the Angels reaction, how he moaned and whimpered, sometimes twitched at all the obviously new sensations….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers took their time.  
Teaching Castiel that every part of his body was sensible to some degree, could be pleasurable to touch or tease.  
Dean was first playing with the beautiful, hardened nipples, biting, licking, sucking them to give the full pallet of feelings to their Angel.

“hhn…ah…hm…”  
Cass had slowly started to participate, but he wasn’t touching the brothers, he had started to follow the path the hunter’s hands were laying out on him.

Sam had guided the Angels gentle fingers down the chest, the stomach and between the legs that were spread wide open already.  
Now and then Dean looked down, watching when Sam was licking Castiels length, kissing, cherishing all of it but still not taking it in…..

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had positioned the angel on Sam’s brought Chest, having him leaning onto the younger one while Dean could lean in on the front.  
Spreading the Angels legs to the sides and positioning between them.

The dark blond was slowly rocking their crotch together, grinding down for friction.  
“ah…ah…..uhm….AH...” The rhythmus of Deans moves already audible in Castiels gasps as the blue eyed rested his head back on Sam who bend him further to kiss the plum, blushing lips.  
His brother had been right about that, this mouth was obscene, pure sin….on so many levels.

The Angel had learned fast, Sam mentioned in mind as Cass tongue slipped in between the hunters lips, chasing and finding the other man’s. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aaahh mhhhm…..mm” Cass clawed at the arms that were holding him as Dean started bobbing up and down.  
Sam was scratching the Angels sides watching his brother over the blue eyed’s shoulder.  
“Cass……hng….open your eyes……look at him…” The younger man whispered into the Angels ear.

“Aaaahhh…” Not only Castiels throbbing dick was twitching at the view. Sam had started dripping some time ago.  
He wouldn’t mind moving on and sliding home between their Angels cheeks.  
But Dean wasn’t finished, he wasn’t even close, Sam knew and gave up at the idea to wait for his orgasm.  
He probably wouldn’t be able to manage that, watching Dean going even deeper, his perfect shaped lips closing around the thick, heavy, hot flesh….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, disturbingly slow Dean sank in….. his eyes locked with his angel who was looking surprised at the spreading feeling.  
Sam had lifted the Angels arms and folded them over his neck for Cass to have a hold there.  
It was not necessary to distract the blue eyed, they wanted him to feel it all and there for Sam just gently caressed Castiels side.

The Angel was completely handing over himself, giving up any protection and restrain towards the human hunters.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ah….ah.ha..ah….ah” Castiel moaned slightly, soft and to the brothers surprise, pretty high…  
Dean hadn’t started to really thrust yet, he was just rolling his hips to slowly bottom out and to close the last gap that was left between him and Castiel.  
Sam was moaning at the view of his brothers build arms and shoulders whom he was supporting himself on, to not completely lay on the Angel.  
The play of muscles a beautiful dance beneath the bronze skin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel clawed Sam’s neck, creating bruises as Dean slammed in rapidly, leaving the Angel to ‘sing’ in his arousal and pleasure while Sam was stroking the oversensitive erection in front, following his brothers pace.

All to soon Castiels body spasms, flushing all over as his eyes started glowing in bright blue, and the celestial being came, hot and trembling, praising something in enochian, over Sam’s hand and his own stomach while Dean fucked him through.

A deep sigh rushed over the Angel as his arms slowly slit down.  
Sam kissed the mussed hair and Castiels temple as Dean leaned in to kiss the Angels lips.  
Both were breathing heavily but gently smiling.  
The dark blond stayed a bit longer just because Cass shouldn't feel empty so soon.  
He kissed the cheeks the nose, the closed eyes of their exhausted Angel.  
“I will…be right back….” Dean whispered on Castiels lips.  
“….but allow me to take care of Sam first…..” The Angel nodded slowly but still smiling as Dean carefully slipped out, kissing the plum lips once more and helping the blue eyed to position himself comfortably beside Sam.

The younger Winchester kissed Castiel as well. Thanking him for sharing Dean while he was stroking himself back to full length.

Dean crawled over, smiling at his younger sibling who was spreading his legs easily, waiting for his brother.  
The two men shared a deep, heated kiss before Dean entered with two fingers, just to check the not existing preparation………  
He wouldn’t wait, he wouldn’t be gentle, that had never been what Sam wanted….

Castiel was watching in awe and surprise as his humans finished off each other.  
Finally, the Angel felt whole, sated and satisfied, the urging need had stopped…..  
At least for now…

End……


End file.
